leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-2095407-20120923051421
Instabuy bundle for me. RP are ready and waiting. Mainly because I had fell in love with mechanic that is based on enemy seeing you. Idea I had couple months ago involved sneaking and staying off the enemy vision, but this one is just as good. I could not believe at first that it made to the game! However there are couple of things that makes him missing something for me to taste his kit perfect: * CC - he has only one slow, that is charged up only when out of sight, also slow is not too strong, however duration is considerable all game long. Hard CC metas will be not his strongest point. * Isolation mechanic - he is dependant on enemy's foolishness or ally's cooperation to execute isolation and perform its best as assassin. That is no doubt amazing mechanic to have in game, but for my taste it is a little weak (balancing might have worked here). Personally, I like to depend on team-mates as less as possible to execute my spells at their fullest. Team is for their roles to attend to, not my combos. But that is just my view. Also, higher player elo, awareness and skill makes his isolation mechanic viable in lower elo or laning, maybe chasing (big maybe). ** If I were designer (this is probably why I'm not), I'd make his kit possible to isolate enemy on his own. As an insect-like alien void creature, he maybe be quite a thing to have a bite instead of flying spikes. I mean, seriously? Flying spikes? Logic is not the case in LoL, he may need ranged spell to adapt to situation, but still, flying spikes (Cho is not my favourite too). As all insects, he could really have a biting thing. Mosquitoes, flies, dragonflies and most other insects have biting or sucking abilities. It would be fair if Kha'Zix had one too. It could be short dash skill-shot (to retain his difficulty) and he bites first enemy in path. Also not only he bites, but he also holds on the target for a short duration suppressing it, and if bite is evolved target is considered isolated for the duration. While his jaws are busy, he can't attack or move by foot, but he can cast other spells (like his Q). This way he'd had one more CC to fit high CC metas, just as he'd had a way to isolate one target in teamfight. Moreover, is he also has evolved wings, while target is suppressed, Kha can move with it in his teeth to the place of isolation and to finish it there. As bite duration is short, frying too late or too far away will make him lose his prey mid air. Consuming aspect is in his lore and VO, somehow he has no such ability. And since spikes makes him heal a bit, consuming would make him heal too, naturally and literally. To wrap up, his all evolutions would be strong on its own this way, combo'ed evolutions would not break other evolving paths. Anyway, even with this current kit, he is insta-buy for me. I like him a lot. And all that bite-fly thing is just my wish for more CC and self dependant isolation. It would be cool no doubt. And probably OP too :D. Waiting for the release.